


A forgetful night to remember

by caffeinatedgay



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Spellcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay
Summary: That one time Zelda was sober and Hilda wasn't.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	A forgetful night to remember

"Hilda are you drunk?" Zelda's eyes are blown wide with shock as she places her satanic bible down.

"Nope," Hilda giggles as she stumbles into the lounge.

"Liar." Zelda gets up and steps closer to her. And that's when she gets a whiff of-- "You're High??"

Hilda bursts into laughter, "Mayyyyybe." She smiles cutely before tripping over her own feet and landing on the floor with a thump.

Zelda sighs and stretches her hand out to help her sister up. "Let's get you to bed before you do something stupid."

Hilda giggles again and pulls Zelda down on top of her then rolls them over. "You're cute." She says then boops her sister's nose. 

Zelda rolls her eyes and sighs. She refuses to acknowledge the heat rising to her cheeks. She then chews the corner of her bottom lip as she thinks. Drunk Hilda is flirty and cute in a Hilda way, but somehow seductive and dangerous and set on making Zelda blush. Drunk Hilda means sloppy love making against any flat surface they can get to. Drunk Hilda is bold Hilda who doesn't bother to muffle her moans or screams, regardless of whether or not the kids are home. Drunk Hilda is daring and teasing and Zelda is no match for her -- intoxicated or not.

But High Hilda? Zelda doesn't know her. Zelda doesn't know what High Hilda is like. She's never met her before -- not that she recalls at least. Will High Hilda be like Drunk Hild--

Hilda places a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips then nudges their noses together. "I think your freckles are really pretty." She confesses. Zelda smiles shyly underneath her.

Hilda sits up and conjures a warm washcloth. Zelda raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Hilda leans down and gently wipes the foundation from her face. "I don't know why you hide them all the time. They're like tiny constellations." She smiles an adorable dimpled smile then kisses her blushing cheeks.

Hilda stands up and extends a hand to help Zelda up. Once they're up, Hilda cups Zelda's cheeks and brings their lips into the sweetest kiss. Hilda giggles when they part. Zelda can feel her cheeks are on fire and she knows how red they must be. She's panting lightly and her hands are somewhat awkwardly still at her sides.

Hilda tilts her head to the right then leans in again. "Dance with me?" She asks against her lips. She pulls back and extends her hand again with an adorable giggle and a goofy smile.

Zelda sighs. How could she deny her baby sister when she looked so absolutely adorable? The redhead reluctantly agrees. 

There's no music except the beat of their racing hearts thumping through their bodies but still, they sway. Hilda twirls Zelda around and locks her arms around her waist. The blonde rests her head on the brunette's chest and sighs a dreamy sigh. She then looks up, stretches on her tippy toes and kisses Zelda's cheeks again. Zelda raises an eyebrow and smiles. 

"Love you," Hilda says, kisses her lips then leans her head on her chest again. Zelda feels her heart beat faster and tears well in her eyes but she doesn't reply. She pulls back slightly, places a kiss atop her sister's head then leans her chin on the shorter woman. 

They sway for a few more minutes, tucked in each other's embrace before Hilda speaks, "Zelds?"

"Yes Hilda?"

"I'm feeling a little tired. Teleport us to bed?"

They're in bed, cuddled up against each other still fully clothed. Hilda's tucked under Zeldas chin, arms draped around her as she listens to her sisters heartbeat.

"Zelds?"

"Yes Hilda?"

"Run away with me?" Zelda chuckles and hugs her tighter.

"Don't laugh," She hits Zelda teasingly. "Run way with me."

Zelda smiles, rolls her eyes then responds, "Alright. Where are we going?"

"Hmm," Hilda temporarily breaks their embrace, "Never thought you'd say yes. So I didn't think that far ahead."

Zelda throws her head back and laughs again. High Hilda feels like her favorite Hilda.

"I don't know really. I'd go anywhere with you." Hilda yawns. "I'm tired."

"You're High."

Hilda yawns again. "Run away with me," she mumbles. Zelda strokes her hair gently.

"Not tonight little one."

"Tomorrow?" She asks like a hopeful child.

Zelda chuckles lightly again then smiles, "Tomorrow."

"-kay." She snuggles up closer, "Love you," Hilda says before falling asleep.

Zelda continues stroking her hair with an even bigger smile on her lips. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated y'all :)


End file.
